


A Viper Getting An Unexpected Show

by Hemry64



Series: Same universe RWBY smut [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemry64/pseuds/Hemry64
Summary: When Emerald was assigned to keep an eye on the heiress she wasn't expecting to have any fun. But as she used her semblance to follow her back to team RWBYs dorm she found quite the view inside. Slipping in with Weiss she sneaks off into a corner masking her presence with her semblance. If the Rose and heiress could have some fun, why not her?





	A Viper Getting An Unexpected Show

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this out of the blue while walking my dog. (that's not weird right?) So I figured fuck it, everyone likes a little masturbation in their life, and it's National Masturbation Month. (really it's a day but most people stretch out for the whole month.) So here's just a quick one shot of Emerald enjoying the show from my last fic. 
> 
> note: I'm also pretty sure I haven't written Emeralds semblance entirely correct. Because let's be honest, who could concentrate on keeping them selfs hidden while getting off? But none the less, please enjoy and let me know in the comments if you enjoyed/hated it. Cheers!

“Off she goes,” Emerald mumbled to herself. Emerald couldn’t lie, when Cinder had told her to keep an eye on the Schnee, she was not happy. Weiss probably had the least interesting routine out of all her teammates. So, when Weiss had taken a detour from her class schedule, Emerald was intrigued. 

Effortlessly, she slipped into the young heiress’ mind and masked her presence. Careful to not make noise, she followed Weiss all the way her dorm. 

Would you look at that, little miss Schnee skipping class? Emerald smirked at her inner comment. Maybe today wouldn’t be so boring after all. 

“Ruby? It’s Weiss, I just came by to check on you.” Weiss’ ear pressed to the door. Emerald dared a step closer to the door. Then another. Until she was right behind the heiress. When the only response was a muffled groan Weiss face shifted into one of concern. Swiftly she opened the door just enough for her to pop her head in. “Ruby, are you“ Emerald would’ve killed to have seen the look Weiss’ face as she beheld Ruby in a very indecent pose. Lucky for her, Ruby’s bright red face of surprise was enough to bring a broad smile to her face as she swiftly hid her presence from Ruby’s mind. 

Just a step behind Weiss, Emerald managed to slide in before Weiss had slammed the door shut. By the look in Weiss’ crystal blue eyes, Emerald knew what was coming next. But instead of leaving, she decided to take a risk. If the little rose and Schnee could have some fun, why can’t she? Careful as to not make a sound, she tiptoed her way in front of the bunk Weiss was now moving towards.  
Now in front of Weiss, she looked up to Ruby and silently admired her rather large bust for her small body. Emerald could feel her panties begging to dampen between her legs as she watched Weiss unbutton her shirt. This isn’t the first time Emerald had taken advantage of her semblance for something like this. Many times, she’s gone into a near empty coffee shops, and recently, dorm rooms and hidden her presence from people’s minds and begin masturbating. The thrill of slipping up and being caught led to many amazing orgasms. 

“Well? Get down here. Or do you want me in your bunk?” Weiss’ voice pulled Emerald from her thoughts as she watched Ruby nearly leaped down to scramble over to the left side of the bottom bunk. As Weiss continued to undress Emerald began to unbutton her Haven uniform coat. She was very happy she chose not to wear an undershirt or bra today. It allowed her to access her breasts while keeping her coat on.

Her eyes now roamed Weiss’ torso. Her light blue bra complemented her eyes. Her toned stomach looked firm yet soft. She felt herself smirk as Weiss pulled how her skirt letting it pool around her feet. Emerald could see a clear damp spot at the heiress’ core. Using her right hand Emerald began to caress her breasts, biting her lip to contain any noises from blowing her cover. As Weiss unclasped her bra Emerald pulled off her skirt and panties with her left hand. The sudden exposure to the cool room sent shivers up her spine, causing her nipples to harden. 

Watching Weiss sit on the bed across from Ruby, Emerald began to pinch her perky nipples. She nearly moaned aloud as her right hand pinched and pulled her right nipple. 

“Well, shall we begin?” As the two began to touch themselves, Emerald dared a step closer, leaving her skirt and panties behind her. As she inched closer to the edge of the bed her eyes wandered both Weiss and Ruby. Drinking their exposed breasts, their glistening flowers, and amusing facial expressions. 

Emerald could feel her core as begging to dip with arousal. As if to put on a show, she took her left pointer and ring finger and began to suck and lick them, covering them in her saliva. When she pulled them out a thin string of saliva stretched between her fingers and her lips. With a type of urgency, she used her wet fingers to rub and tease her throbbing clit. It sent a jolt of electricity through her body, forcing her to cover her mouth with her right hand. Oh, how wonderful it felt to be getting off right in front of her two unsuspecting “friends.” The rhythm of their pants and moans filled her ears, causing her to become more aroused than she already was. Swiftly she inserted her two fingers and began to slowly pump in and out of her dripping sex. Her eyes continuously swapping between the brunette and white haired girls. Roaming every inch of exposed skin as she could. 

It was becoming harder and harder to contain her moans, but that didn’t stop Emerald from risking another step closer. She kept getting closer until she was right at the edge of the bed. Emerald could feel a pressure building in her core. She was so close but refused to cum before they did. 

“Ruby, I-I’m close!” Weiss’ words sent Emerald into a frenzy, causing her to fuck herself faster, harder. It was Ruby’s answering moan that sent emerald over the edge with her.  
“Weiss, I’m cumming!” As they both cried out in ecstasy Emerald bit her lip, clamping down on her moan, her orgasm nearly knocking her to her knees. She felt herself release in one long stream of clear liquid on the bed between the two girl’s legs. Emerald nearly gasped as she realized just what she had done. 

She could feel the fear creep into her as her afterglow faded. Quickly she backed up and slipped back into her skirt and panties. Emerald watched as Weiss look at the wet spot between her and Ruby with a quizzical look in her eye. Luckily, she must have shrugged it off as she looked at Ruby and said “Ruby, again. We should do this again someday.” 

“I would love to do this with you again Weiss.” Emerald quickly scurried out of the way as Ruby stood up to stretch. She was inches away from Emerald as she tried her hardest to control her breathing. “I guess I owe you some new bed sheets, don’t I?”  
With those last words, Emerald stretched her semblance further to disguise her quick escape past Ruby, and right out the door that never opened for Ruby and Weiss.


End file.
